Kinship
by thelastwalkingfeelsleft
Summary: Set in an AU of TWDG, Lee and Carley are married. They meet Kenny and his family after moving into a house across from him. Lilly and Larry are also in the neighborhood. Clementine is a foster-child who Lee is determined to eventually adopt. Doug, Mark, Ben, Chuck, Christa, Omid, and Molly will all play a part in this story.
1. Moving Day

Kenny Hawkins was determined to finish repairing several parts beneath his truck. It had been two hours since he started working on it. His son, Duck, attempted to assist him whenever he needed a specific tool.

"Duck," Kenny's voice was muffled, "Hand me the wrench, will ya'?"

"Wrench coming up!" The boy leaned over, scanning the toolbox.

"Uhhh...I don't see it.

"It's there." Kenny was patient when it came to his son.

"I swear, Dad!"

"For Christ's sake." Kenny muttered, then spoke up, "Alright, check the back compartment of the box. It's gotta be there."

Duck didn't like to keep his dad waiting and without thinking, poured the tools out onto their driveway.

"Got it!" when Duck looked up, he saw his father watching him, slight amusement in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, Dad..."

The man took a breath and smiled, "It's alright. Let's get this mess cleaned up." he knelt down and began to put the tools away. Duck's eyes suddenly focused on what was going on across the street. "Dad..." his voice trailed off. Kenny looked up and turned his attention to where his son was pointing. The driveway of the house across from them had a moving van backing up.

"Well, I'll be damned." Kenny stood up and wiped the grease off his hands with a rag. As expected, he found his wife, Katjaa, working in her garden near the side of their house.

"Hun, I think there's a family movin' in that house across from us."

The woman looked up, "Really? Oh my, I'll be right over."

The man nodded and turned, making his way across the street.

"I hope they have someone I can play with!" Duck exclaimed.

"We'll just have to go see now, won't we. Come on."

The boy and his father crossed the road and stopped once they stepped on to the slickly paved driveway. The side door of the van was open and Kenny peered on the opposite side to see if the newcomer was anywhere around. Suddenly a figure stepped out from the rear, their face blocked by the piece of furniture they had; Kenny rushed over to offer assistance.

"Here, lemme help you with that."

"Thanks man." the stranger grunted as they hauled the piece of furniture up off the ground.

"Duck, think ya' could get the door for us?"

"I'm on it!" he ran up and eagerly opened the door, momentarily peering in at the clean wooden floor.

Kenny and the new neighbor set the armchair in what seemed to be the dining room.

The stranger's face was revealed once he lowered the furniture and Kenny was greeted by a tall dark man with a friendly smile and warm eyes.

"I reckon' today is moving day?" Kenny grinned.

The other man rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah. It's not easy, I'll tell you that."

"I don't doubt. Kenny Hawkins." he held out his hand.

"I'm Lee. Lee Everett." The two men shook hands, "I appreciate your help."

"No problem. Looked like you were about ready to throw your back out." Kenny joked.

"Me and my family live across the street from you. This is my son, Duck."

"Duck?"

"Nickname."

"Ah." the newcomer gave a small wave to Duck and the boy waved back. Lee chuckled, stepping back outside and standing on his front lawn, admiring Kenny's house.

"Duck, could you go find your mom."

"Sure." the boy shrugged and trekked towards his house.

"Look both ways before you cross the street!" Kenny hollered.

"I will, Dad!" Duck called back.

Kenny turned his head back to Lee "So where ya' from?"

"Macon."

"Damn, that's one hell of a move."

Lee shrugged, "It's a nice change of scenery."

"Where's your crew?"

"Huh?"

Kenny gestured to the large moving van, "With all the stuff you've got, moving men get the job done. Unless you were plannin' to unload all this on your own."

Just as Lee was about to explain that they would arrive shortly and also mention it wasn't just him that had moved, he was interrupted by a young woman's voice.

"Lee, we haven't even been here five minutes and you're already causing mischief with the neighbors."

Lee turned to see his wife walk up beside him, "Car, this is Kenny. He and his family live across from us."

Kenny tipped his hat to the young woman, "I'm assumin' you're Mrs. Everett?"

Carley couldn't help but smile when she was addressed by the surname of the man she had fallen in love with. She was proud to be known as an Everett and found comfort in knowing Lee had asked to spend the rest of his life with her

"She's still getting used to the Everett part." Lee glanced at her lovingly then winked to Kenny.

Carley nudged Lee and turned her head to Kenny, ""I have to admit, we didn't think we'd be lucky enough to have normal neighbors."

"Define normal." Kenny responded. The three all exchanged a quick laugh.

Carley's tone seemed to change suddenly and she folded her arms, eyes on Lee, "Are you sure you gave the moving men the right address?"

"Relax." he assured, "They'll...be here."

She rolled her eyes, "That's convincing." The woman caught sight of an older woman and a younger boy crossing the street, making their way towards them.

"Oh, it's so nice to see some new faces around here!" Katjaa exclaimed.

Kenny nodded, "Honey, these are the Everett's. Lee and Carley." he looked over at the couple, "Guys, this is my wife..."

"Katjaa." the woman finished with a welcoming smile, "But by all means, call me Kat."

Lee and Carley both acknowledged her with a friendly smile.

"Car, why don't you go on ahead and get to know Katjaa. Kenny and I will unpack several boxes until the moving men arrive."

"If they arrive." she rolled her eyes.

"They will!" Lee retorted, smiling, "I'll even call them to make sure."

Carley let out an exaggerated sigh and she and Katjaa parted ways with their husbands, who were gradually getting to know each other by the minute. They were very different types of men but both put family first, regardless of the circumstance.

"I'm guessin' you're new to this whole husband thing." Kenny chuckled.

"It's been about 3 months now." Lee smiled, looking downward. He felt as if he was the luckiest man alive to find and have someone like Carley.

"Not ready to tear each other's heads off?"

Lee shrugged, "We get along for the most part."

"All married couples have a spat every now and then. I've been married to Katjaa for nearly 20 years and we still find ways to fight."

"Damn, 20 years. I'll have to remember to come to you for advice on being a good husband." Lee chuckled.

"Hell, I'm still learning how to do that myself." Kenny joked and again, they shared a quick laugh at humor they could relate to. Both men were devoted to their marriage.

"Tell you what, after ya'll get settled in, how'd it be if I stopped by this evening to share a drink or two."

Lee smirked and nodded, "I have a feeling you and I are going to get along quite well."

"We damn well better!"


	2. Bad Blood

Lee and Kenny managed to get a fair amount of boxes out of the van and into the house. Eventually, the moving men arrived and dealt with whatever was left. It took about 2 hours to get everything unloaded. During that interval of time, Carley got to know Katjaa just as much as her husband had gotten to know Kenny. Once they had returned to their respective homes, both couples concluded a genuine fondness towards one another. The only person who didn't show much enthusiasm was Duck, disappointed to hear that the neighbors didn't have a child of their own.

Meanwhile, Lee offered to have a pizza delivered so that Carley wouldn't have to cook, which also meant reminding her that the last time he tried to make dinner, he almost set their apartment on fire. After dinner, the couple finally had a chance to settle down on their couch, admiring how much space they had in the new house compared to their old, shabby apartment. They began to discuss general things regarding what the room needed to make it look the way they wanted. Carley shifted closer to him and the man instinctively wrapped his arms around her. After gently kissing her forehead, Lee rested his forehead hers, "I can't believe you're my wife."

"What, regretting it already?" Carley joked.

Lee chuckled, "No Car. It's just amazing that I was able to find someone so perfect."

"I'm nothing close to perfect." the woman shook her head.

"You are according to my definition."

"You're a history professor, not a dictionary."

"I'm your husband...and you're everything I could ask for in a wife."

The woman blushed, unable to conceal the smile that formed on her face. "Guess I just got lucky."

Lee raised an eyebrow, "Why do you say that?"

"You could get any woman you want, yet you chose me."

He used his hand to caress the back of her neck, "I wouldn't want it any other way."

Carley leaned in closer and the space between their faces closed as she put her lips against his. Lee deepened the kiss, pulling the woman into a tight embrace, wanting to share his body's warmth with her. Their tongues wrestled for several moments and it intensified the passion they felt for each other. Carley's hands wandered to his belt buckle, ready to taste a part of him other than his lips. Then the phone rang, snapping them out of their lustful desires.

"Well, _that_ killed the mood." Carley muttered, dropping her hand away before Lee noticed.

The man let out an agitated growl, "Goddamnit."

"I'll get it." she started to get up but Lee took his wife by the waist and gently pulled her back down beside him, "I've got it. Probably my dad anyway."

"Never saw you so eager to talk to him." Carley said dryly.

Lee's expression was stoic, "Yeah, absolutely fucking thrilled."

Reluctant yet determined, Lee made his way to the kitchen, picked the phone off the hook and stepped out on the upper porch deck. Although he had offered to get the phone, Lee wasn't any less afraid of having to talk to his dad. The last time he'd spoken to his father was during the wedding. Lee was trying to make things right, but his father kept doing things that made his efforts difficult to achieve. Being afraid to talk with his father would only cause more trouble and wouldn't help the tension that had accumulated amongst the family those past several months.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Lee?"

"Speaking."

"I didn't interrupt anything, did I?"

Lee scowled, "No, Dad. I was just about to call you."

"That's what you always say." his dad muttered, "How'd things work out for you? Did the moving men find the place alright?"

Lee bit his lip, "They were sorta late."

"How late?"

"It's not a big deal, Dad, I-"

"It is though!"

Lee wouldn't allow himself to get dragged into another argument with his father. They were always so obscure and never led to any form of resolution.

"How's mom?" Lee asked, wanting to change the subject of conversation.

"Over at a friend's house. Said she'd call you tomorrow."

"Alright." Lee waited for what else his dad planned on bringing up. Most of the time it was finding things to criticize him about; but for one reason or another, that vibe was absent.

Just when he thought his dad was starting to come around, the old man began to complain about things wrong with the pharmacy; problems with the electricity, worn out interior- the list went on and on. Lee's brow furrowed and took a seat at the table on the back porch, forcing himself to endure his father's judgement.

* * *

Kenny entered through the backyard, showing up just when Lee was beginning to raise his voice during the phone conversation with his father. The man saw Kenny and motioned him to come up onto the porch. Embarrassed and feeling intrusive, Kenny smiled weakly and climbed up the steps. Lee knew he needed to end the fifteen minute phone call that had done nothing to improve their stressful situation.

"...I'll see what I can do, Dad. Alright?" Lee said, trying not to clench his fist in anger.

Mr. Everett grumbled to himself, "Yeah, yeah..."

Despite how frustrated he was, Lee didn't have the heart to show disdain towards his father; "Take care, Dad. Talk to you soon."

"Night Lee."

Lee shook his head, realizing how distant he had become with his dad. They shared common traits, but they were the type of characteristics that clashed. He set the phone down on the table, letting out a deep breath, and smiled weakly at Kenny.

"...ya' know, I could always come back later if you're busy." he started.

"No, it's okay." Lee reassured, "Really."

"Well...looks like you could use a drink." Kenny placed a bottle in front of him.

Lee chuckled, but his eyes remained doubtful. The man wanted nothing more than to reconcile with his father, but it was harder than it seemed. Ever since he had stepped down from taking the responsibility of managing the family pharmacy, Mr. Everett hadn't been easy on him. The vision he had wasn't the direction Lee wanted. _What was it going to take to make up for his decision in wanting a career in education rather than owning a pharmacy?_ Regardless, Lee was truly grateful and proud that his younger brother had been capable of following through with their father's expectations.

"Thanks man." Lee took the alcoholic beverage, consuming almost half the bottle.

"Don't mention it." Kenny started, taking a swig of beer himself. After what felt like a full minute, he broke the silence. "I don't mean to pry, but what was all that on the phone? I know it ain't none of my business...but I overheard some bickering coming over here. Everything alright?"

"My dad." Lee answered sullenly, having nothing to hide, "Him and I...haven't really been getting along."

"Oh...uh...I-I'm sorry."

"It's alright, man." Lee reassured, "Every family goes through it."

"I guess."

Lee wanted to change the subject; "So how long have you lived here?"

"I'd say about 9 years at the most. Moved from Florida. We had the opportunity to buy a house on the water...but it wasn't for us." Kenny shrugged, "My wife and I have always taken a liking to modern houses in towns such as this. Plus, most of the folks here are real damn friendly."

"Sounds like a small community." Lee remarked with a smile, "That's what made my wife and I interested in looking at property."

Kenny nodded, "Well it sure is nice to have some decent neighbors like yourselves."

"Why; are the rest of the neighbors not so decent?" Lee joked.

Kenny grimaced, knowing it would be best to warn his new neighbor about someone he had yet to meet- someone who thought she was dictator of their town's 'small community'.

"Uh...listen Lee," Kenny started, "Before ya'll go start greeting the neighbors 'round here, there's one crazy bitch that-" His sentence was cut short by a loud clanking of trash cans, followed by a driver beeping their car horn profusely. "Aw shit." he muttered, shaking his head, looking at Lee, "Lilly's back."


	3. Lilly

Lilly sprang out of the car and before she could storm up to Kenny's front porch and smash her fists into his door, he appeared from the backyard. "What's all the goddamn ruckus?" he demanded.

She glared at the man, "You think this is a joke?"

Kenny blinked, "What the hell are you-"

"Putting your goddamn garbage cans in _my_ driveway."

"Now listen here-"

"No!" Lilly snapped with a wave of her finger, brow creased, eyes narrowed, "I come home after a nice, long, relaxing cruise, and the first fucking thing I have to deal with when I get back is your garbage cans damaging the exterior of my car." Lilly spotted Lee emerging from the house that had been for sale the last time she was there.

"I see you've found yourself another drinking buddy." she sneered, rolling her eyes. "I swear to god, Kenny..."

"Will you calm the fuck down." Kenny hissed, "You'll wake the whole goddamn neighborhood at this rate!"

"I'm sure your trash cans got that job done." Lilly snapped.

"You weren't even supposed to be back until next week." Kenny muttered back.

Lee had been watching the dispute from afar and finally made his way over to them. "Hold up now, I'm sure something can be worked out."

Lilly shook her head and shot Kenny a glance, "This guy has been giving me hell since the day I moved in. I'm not expecting a miracle anytime soon."

Lee blinked and exchanged a look with Kenny, then back to Lilly, "Let's just drop it for now, okay. No need to cause a commotion."

Lilly scoffed, crossing her arms, "Oh, Mr. Kenny Hawkins here _always_ finds a way to cause commotion."

Kenny's lip was curled but said nothing, looked at Lee and finally gave him a nod, "I don't have time for this. Night Lee. Good to know we'll have some normalcy in this goddamned neighborhood."

"HA HA." Lilly mocked. Kenny let out an irritated growl and turned, retreating to his house.

Lilly looked to the dark man standing several feet away, "I didn't catch your name."

"It's Lee, Lee Everett."

"Lilly." she looked downward. "I'm sorry you had to see that...it's just been a rough couple of days for me."

"That's understandable."

"I'm guessing you bought the house here." Lilly gestured towards the Everett's new home.

"My wife and I." Lee corrected, not wanting to give this woman the wrong idea of their conversation.

"Oh...I see." Lilly paused, "Well...it's getting late...and I-I have to pick my dad up at the hospital early tomorrow."

"Is he sick?"

"Just some heart problems. Nothing too serious if he's given the right medication."

"Ah." Lee nodded, "It was nice meeting you." the man said with courtesy.

Lilly's expression was unreadable, "I hope to meet Mrs. Everett sometime."

"Of course, I'll let her know."

* * *

**I've been really busy for the past several months and just recently read all the reviews I've gotten on my fanfics. I appreciate the feedback and I'll try my best to keep the story updated weekly. Thank you all so much! (:**


End file.
